Juno Boli
The following information in this profile may contain spoilers related to the Dynasty series. Read at your own risk. General Information Juno is a main character of the Dynasty series, first introduced into the Origins arc. Personality Juno is a rather essentric female Jibodi. She seems to have a few screws loose but still manages to be helpful to an extent. She enjoys fighting for the "little man" and because of that, she talks her way into Lane's team. She is considered a chatterbox and tries to cheer any teammate up when they seem upset or if they're injured. Her ways of doing things are often strange or jarring to others. However, she wasn't always this way. Her personality differed when she was younger, when it was much more serious and she closed herself off from others. She was quiet, calm and collected. In some ways, she was almost like Lane is now. Meeting Tran Shortly after graduating from her high school, Juno set out to explore what was left of Mortion. Despite the country being abour 80% desert, it didn't stop her curiosity. She was marching around the Marsh Swamp when she was attacked by a Crocodile-like creature known as the Kubra. Distraught, she tried to run from it as she had no fighting experience prior to this event. She eventually made her way to a small village and pleaed for help against the Kubra. Denied help, she found herself being chased by the said Kubra within the village while the residents stood there and watched. However, when Juno tripped and thought she'd be Kubra food, a young man stepped in and killed the creature with a blast of Fire Energy. Helping her up, he asks if she's alright. Juno nods and asks why he helped her when no one else would and he replied "because if I didn't, a beautiful girl would be splattered all over these plants and I couldn't live with myself to let that happen." Moved by this, Juno asked him his name and she found out it was Tran Boli and that he was a wanted man within the village himself due to having Fire-Based Energy which frightened majority of the village. They became friends after this event, but stayed in hiding with one another as Tran plotted something in order to get the village off of his trail. After a few years of hiding, Juno and Tran had officially become a couple and even performed their own wedding ceremony. Juno was happier than she had ever been, along with Tran. She did, however, discover that she had dormant Arcane Energy within her and Tran had helped awaken it over the course of their hiding. They soon returned the village, only for Tran to retaliate the intolerance still of the people there by burning the village down with inhabitants inside of it. He convinced Juno that they were impure souls that would have killed them both otherwise. Juno accepts this, trying to remain happy and hyper like she had been before. They then moved their position, seeking a new residence and a place where they would be accepted. Origins Arc Juno is introduced in Act 6 of Dynasty: Origins, along with her husband, Tran. They join Lane's group in an attempt of thwarting the Crimson Gavel as they don't condone their activity either. She is seen as a main character even though she doesn't get much "screen time" so far. Her role within Origins is more or less some comedic relief along with her being the one trying to calm down or be the voice of reason for Lane and one time, Tay. It's likely that Juno might see Lane as more than a friend as he reminds her of herself, possibly seeing him as a son. In Act 11, along with her husband, Jazz, and Toro, Juno supposedly sacrfices herself in order to let Lane and Tay escape an abandoned building before its nuked. Lane immediately decides to avenge his teammates' deaths by shooting down majority of the convoy once he and Tay are spotted. It's possible that he did this to avenge Juno as she had been very helpful to him.